


Not A One Night Stand, But A Beginning Of A Relationship

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Also mentions wildness of said sexy times, Date afterwards, F/M, Morning After, One Night Stand, babbles from both sides, drunk the night before, mentions sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity get drunk the night before and have a well... wild night. This is the the morning after where they deal with feelings, confusions and Felicity's bra hanging off a ceiling fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A One Night Stand, But A Beginning Of A Relationship

Felicity Meghan Smoak does not do one night stands. She does mint chocolate chip, red wine, computers and a long list of TV shows. Leave it to Oliver to break another rule of hers. Here she is in bed, with said billionaire CEO, vigilante, and definitely not her boyfriend. Both are naked with more hickeys than they had 24 hours before.

Felicity uses the thin sheet to cover up her lady bits, as she so delicately calls them. She tries to ease her body off the bed, but the moment she puts pressure on the wooden floor it lets out a squeak that could rival a pig. Flinching, she looks over her shoulder to see if Oliver woke up. Shockingly, he is still asleep. How he ever survived on the island being the heavy sleeper he is, just amazes her. She lets out a heavy sigh as she tries her escape again. 

She makes it half way to the bathroom before Oliver wakes because of the constant squeaking. Seriously, this man needs to get new floors, preferably carpet. 

“Felicity. What are you doing?”

She whips around to see Oliver sitting up with a hybrid of confusion and amusement on his face. Felicity looks around the room for inspiration. The only thing she finds is her green bra, which is hanging from a fan blade. She doesn’t even remember how it got up there.

“I had to pee,” she lies quickly. Almost as quickly she slams her eyes shut in embarrassment. 

“Right. I’m guessing stealing my blanket is necessary for that. I’ve heard of taking your phone in the bathroom, but this is a new one.”

“I couldn’t find my clothes. Well, I found my bra, but I’m not tall enough to reach your ceiling fan to get it. You know for a man with such great aim, I was kind of expecting my clothes to be in a neat little pile. That would have made this just a little less awkward. At least on my part.”

Oliver chuckles as he grabs her bra easily. He walks over to her with all his glorious junk hanging out. She tries to avert her eyes, but she is only human after all. She lets her eyes wander over his body. The scars that she affectionately kissed last night and then down to the man’s family jewels. Which were just as impressive as the actual jewels his family owns.

He hands her her bra with a smirk on his face, “I was a little preoccupied last night.”

“Right. Same here buddy,” she realizes that she’s still staring at his stuff, so she snaps her eyes up to his. “How about you, like preoccupy yourself with finding the rest of my clothes. If my bra is any indication, I would not be surprised to find my shoe on the bookshelf, or my panties in Thea’s room. Oh my, what if they are in Thea’s room? I’m going to die. If that is true, I’m quitting and moving to like Gotham or maybe back in with my mom. I’ll put my two weeks notice on your desk.” 

Oliver smiles at her rant. He lets his eyes wonder to where the sheet is still covering her beautiful skin. 

Felicity takes a deep breath, much to the enjoyment of Oliver. “So, pretending that rant never happened. Can you please pick up my clothes and just kind of put them in the bathroom? Then you know, I’ll get out of your hair and we can never talk about this again.”

Oliver furrows his eyebrows at her statement. In a confused tone that mixed with his slightly sleepy voice that should be outlawed, he asks, “Why would you leave and why would we never talk about this again?”

Felicity laughs nervously before answering in a serious tone, “I know I haven’t had as many of these as you, but I’m pretty sure that I leave and begin my little walk of shame. I probably should have done that before you woke up, but I’m a bit rusty in that area. I mean, that’s how most of my one night stands have gone.”

“You think this is a one night stand?”

Felicity looks confused, “Yeah… Isn’t it?”

“No!” 

Felicity flinches and looks up to make sure that nothing has fallen off the walls due to the pure volume of his voice.

“Felicity, why would you think that this is a one night stand?”

“My roommate in college told me that we should classify a one night stand as both parties being drunk, having sex, and having no intentions of continuing to have sex. That is us.”

“Felicity this isn’t a one night stand.”

“It’s not?” Felicity squeaks.

“Not if I can help it. Don’t you remember? I asked you out on a date. I mean it was after all the sex, which was definitely fun. I have a lot of intentions of continuing having sex. I also intend to take you on lots of dates. Dates with flowers, and jewelry, and food.”

Oliver looks at her hopefully as she bites her lip. 

“How come when you do a little ramble it looks so much cuter? I mean not cute, because who would use cute to describe you? You’re some Adonis that graces us mere mortals with your presence.”

Oliver takes a step closer to her with a warm smile on his face. He tucks an errant curl behind her ear. Felicity blushes a deep red at his touch. Clearing his throat, Oliver tries again.

“So, forgetting the one night stand mess. Felicity, I am going to give you two options. We could crawl back into bed and continue the sex or we could go out to dinner. Well brunch, because it’s like nine in the morning and I don’t want to wait till it is actually dinner time.”

Felicity chuckles as she squints up at him. With a warm smile on her face she reminds him, “You have a meeting. It’s at ten. That doesn’t gives us much time for any of those.”

He licks his lips before he all but pounces on her.

“I guess we’ll have to be quick then.”


End file.
